Infância
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Numa tarde, lembranças invadem a mente da que mais sofreu entre os amaldiçoados, lembranças de uma infância negra, coloria de branco, azul e dourado, por aquela ave única.


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket é da autora Natsuki Takaya.

_**Nunca pensei que poderia escrever uma história como essa, que dedico ao meu falecido avô Hélio, que me buscava na escola e me levava por esse parque, onde éramos, realmente, recebidos por um imenso pavão branco, maior do que eu mesma, na época. Infelizmente, quando voltei anos mais tarde, não consegui encontrá-lo. Mas nenhuma lembrança minha é tão forte, quanto à desse pavão... Talvez, porque meu avô realmente nunca lembrasse de levar a câmera, para me fotografar ao lado dele. Imagino se ele, que era pintor e trabalhou como ator de rádio, ficaria orgulhoso dessa história, espero que sim.**_

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 2 – Pavão._

**Infância**

Sorriu, assistindo as aves coloridas ciscarem por todo o jardim da sede Sohma, com certeza aquela tinha sido uma grande idéia._"As cores deles irão apagar as trevas dessa casa."_ Ele lhe dissera, sorrindo e estava certo.

Agora, olhando os machos azul Royal com os rabos abertos, exibindo uma profusão de cores cintilantes em tons de brancos, verdes, azuis e caramelo, sorria tranqüilamente, enquanto bebericava uma xícara de chá. Eram novos tempos, se aninhou ao colo dele, quando se sentiu envolta por seus braços.

- Atrapalho? – Ele sussurrou, a respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço pálido.

- Nunca, estava apenas perdida em lembranças. – A jovem sorria, agora totalmente amparada pelo peito másculo.

- Do que se lembrava? – Perguntou em tom suave, acariciando seus cabelos azuis escuro.

- De Kureno. – Falou, sem perceber a margem para diversas interpretações que dava, percebeu, assim que foi solta de súbito pelo homem.

- Hora, é muita ousadia, não sente vergonha de dizer isso, Akito? – a voz não escondia o ciúmes e o ressentimento.

Akito apenas se ajeitou, sentando voltada para o jardim, com a expressão típica de seus tempos de patriarcado.

- Não seja patético, Shigure! É claro, que não estou falando desse tipo de lembranças. – cerrou os olhos, como se o desafia-se a provar o contrario.

- Oh, sim? E poderia saber que outro tipo de lembranças daquele galo, você tem? – Sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda emburrado, a encarava com os olhos faiscando de ciúmes.

Suspirou, tomando um novo gole de chá antes de responder, a voz calma que lhe era comum desde a mudança.

- Foi quando eu era criança, por volta dos 4 anos, lembra? Ren ordenava, que me deixassem presa nesta casa, sem poder ver a luz do dia... Naquele mesmo quarto que Yuki. – Neste momento ela engasgou, pousando a xícara, tremula, e apertando as barras de seu Kimono. – Naquela época, o único que cuidava de mim era Kureno... – Shigure abriu a boca para responder, mas ela não deixou. – Não diga nada! Vocês vinham me visitar, você brincava comigo, mas Kureno fazia algo que mais ninguém se atrevia a fazer... Ele me tirava daqui, por vezes foi açoitado por conta dessa desobediência, mas, mesmo assim, ele me tirava da sede e me levava para passear. – Respirou fundo, lembrar daqueles tempos era duro, sentindo-se culpado Shigure segurou sua mão, mas ela sorriu de leve. – Ele me levava a um belo parque, com grandes arvores... ele era imenso, cercado por uma grade de ferro negro lindamente decorada, entravamos por um portão imenso e... – Um novo engasgo, lágrimas de felicidade rolaram por seu rosto. – Cada um de vocês atraia seu animal correspondente, Kureno nos fazia ser recebidos por um imenso pavão branco! – Os olhos dela brilhavam. – Ele era lindo, vinha sempre com o rabo aberto, cheio de desenhos em azul e dourado, era maior do que eu! E ele me deixava tocá-lo e acariciá-lo... Kureno sempre lamentou não poder tirar fotos, era o animal mais lindo que já vi, Shigure! Eu me sentia tão feliz e tranqüila perto dele... e só Kureno sabia disso, só ele me levava para vê-lo, como um irmão faria por uma irmã caçula, entende?

O escritor confirmou, os olhos rasos de lágrimas, enquanto imaginava sua pequena princesa ao lado da ave majestosa descrita... Ele nunca soubera dessa história, era um segredo dela com Kureno, de quem morria de ciúmes, mas ela lhe revelava aquilo de maneira tão doce... Nesses momentos, ela se entregava aos sentimentos e conseqüentemente a ele totalmente.

- Quando eu vejo pavões, eu me lembro de um dos meus raros momentos de prazer na infância, Shigure... – Ela ainda sorria, meigamente, abraçada a ele. – Sabe, quando fiquei mais velha, quis voltar aquele parque, queria ver aquele pavão... Mas nunca mais o encontrei, imagino que tenha morrido ou simplesmente tivesse medo daquilo que havia me tornado... Mas nunca poderia esquecer aquela maravilhosa criatura, branca como a neve... Aquele pavão é a minha infância, entende Gure?

Sim, ele entendia, agora ele entendia e se sentia um tolo por ter ficado enciumado. Da próxima vez, que visse Kureno ia agradecê-lo pelo bem que fizera a sua princesinha, mas de agora em diante, ele iria garantir que Akito tivesse um belo castelo, cheio de pavões coloridos.

**Fim.**

**N/a:** Obrigada a todos que leram essa fic, espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu!

Adoraria saber o que acharam,

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime! :*


End file.
